A dishwasher is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etc.) are placed to be washed. A dishwasher includes a number of dishwasher racks which support such wares. Dishwashers generally include a control panel of a push buttons, switches and/or dials via which a user may select operating parameters (e.g. wash cycles, water temperature, drying modes, etc.) to control operation of the dishwasher.